1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a lighting apparatus and, more particularly, a lighting apparatus with improved power saving and vibration resistance.
2. Discussion of the Background
A commonly used lighting apparatus may have various functions in consideration in a small size room.
In general, a ceiling fan is used to provide a room with light and ventiation. The ceiling fan employs a fan blade to ventilate a room, and at least one light source to provide light to the room.
A conventional ceiling fan includes an incandescent lamp or a fluorescent lamp as a light source. However, the incandescent lamp or the fluorescent lamp has a glass bulb or glass tube, which is vulnerable to vibration induced by rotation of the fan. In other words, if a crack forms in the glass bulb or the glass tube, no matter how small, the crack may continue to expand because of the fan's vibration. Simple thing to use less words.
In addition, the conventional ceiling fan requires energy to power the fan blade and the light source, thereby increasing the device's overall power consumption.